Birthday
by Beckydaspatz
Summary: Buffy's birthday as was skipped the last season


A.N.: More Spuffyness. This story was based on the fact that Buffy did not have a Birthday in Season 7. It would have fallen into between episode 12, and 13. I am going to base it right after Spike gets rescued from the First. I hope you enjoy

P.S. For all those Spuffy lovers out there, they are being reunited in Season 8 Buffy comics in September. I CANT wait

Buffy sighed heavily, plopping down on her bed. She glanced at the bright red ring on the calendar, bringing sharp attention to the date. January 19th. "Happy Birthday to me." She muttered, dropping her head in her hands. She was so tired, so bone weary. Sounds of soft talking and multiple people scurrying around in the kitchen wafted up from the bottom of the house. She could hear Willow giggle slightly in the adjacent room, hear the pitter patter of feet as they tiptoed down the hallway. The house was so alive with sounds, and even smells as the scent of Dawn's newest creation traveled up the stairs. "She never quits." Buffy chuckled softly, hearing the groan of disgust from whatever girl was Dawn's latest victim.

She closed the door behind her with a quiet click, deciding she was done moping about her birthday. There were far more important things going on. Willow pulled away from Kennedy with a laugh, swatting at the brunettes roaming hands. "Hey Buff." "Hey." "You look wiped, you ok?" "Yeah, a little bit hungry just headed down to the kitchen." Willow shook her head vehemently. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Dawnie tried to make grilled peanut butter and jelly…its pretty much ground zero down there." "Grilled peanut butter and jelly? It is her mission in life to make all things messy." Buffy groaned. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Willow stated as the Slayer trudged down the stairs.

"Buffy!" Dawn cried cheerfully, thrusting a plate onto her sister. "Try this, it's awesome!" Buffy eyed the creation warily, pushing the plate to the side as she took in the extremely messy kitchen. She sighed heavily, resisting the urge to throttle the over enthusiastic teenager. "Dawn, when are you going to learn that peanut butter and anything hot are unmixy things?" Dawn smiled sheepishly. "Probably never." Buffy smiled wearily. "That's what I thought." "I'll clean it up." Dawn promised. Buffy nodded, watching as Andrew picked up the object on the discarded plate and took a huge bite out of it. "Oh careful," Dawn warned as Andrew exclaimed in surprise. "It's hot! It's really hot! And… gooey and smooth." He paused staring thoughtfully at the sandwich. "It's an unholy union is what it is." Buffy grumbled. "No," he stated, taking another bite. "It's actually quite wonderful. Not quite unlike the joining of Sam and Frodo to destroy the one ring and restore balance to Middleearth. Or the partnership of cowboy and space ranger to defy odds and return home, or..." Buffy turned away from him with a roll of her eyes. "On that note," she paused, shooting Dawn a look that read 'This mess better be cleaned up by tomorrow or else.' Dawn shook her head in agreement, still giddy at the boy who was gushing about her handiwork.

She was surprised at quietness of the rest of the house, nothing but quiet contemplation at every turn. Xander was nowhere to be seen, neither was Anya, Giles was dozing in a nearby chair, book haphazardly titling of his leg, deep frown lines embedded in his face even in sleep. She retrieved the book from his lap, and lifted the glasses from his face, folding them and setting them on a nearby table. She grabbed a blanket from the couch and covered her father figure swiftly. "Sweet dreams Giles." She whispered and continued her trek through the house. She found herself in front of the basement door. She raised her hand to try the knob, dropped it to her side and then after a moment, raised it again. "To hell with it." She grumbled before swinging the door open and stomping down the stairs.

Spike sat with his back facing away from her, biting out curses as he struggled with an unknown object in his hands. "Bloody hell!" he cried out, almost flinging the affliction from him in frustration. He sighed once, deeply and then continued to work at the project in his lap. Buffy circled him slowly, curious as to what he was doing, but not wanting to disturb him. Finally no more than three feet from him she spoke."Spike?" she inquired, holding in a laugh as he jumped. He didn't turn to face her, just whispered softly. "Trying to give a bloke a heart attack, pet?" "That would be a feat, due to the fact that your heart doesn't beat." "Yeah that's true." "What are you doing down here Spike?" "Nothin'" he answered hastily, pushing the contents under his legs as Buffy sat down. "Nothing?" she questioned, staring at his legs. "What? I was um…it's just, oh bollocks." He pulled the chain from underneath his pants, pushing the necklace into Buffy's hand. Her face showed shock as she glanced down.

It was a long silver chain, elegant and thin, her fingers grazed the red stone at the bottom, a ruby about the size of her thumb. It was framed with gold wire, a cameo on the back. "It's beautiful." She breathed, gingerly rubbing the stone. Spike couldn't meet her eyes as he said. "It was me mums." she made a soft sound that could have been interpreted as "Oh." He met her eyes and smiled tenderly at her. "Happy Birthday Buffy." "You remembered?" she asked, still staring at the necklace. "Yeah it's not much but…" She took in his features, the scars that still littered his face from the First's torture, his right eyes was still a bit swollen, his hands…well those were new. He had small cuts on his hands; mostly his fingers and Buffy spied the long nose pliers at the end of the cot. She noticed the faint speckles of red next to the gold wire that encased the ruby, realized that spike had made the necklace for her. He had been working on it when she came in. She grinned at him, tears pooling in her eyes. "It's perfect." She whispered before leaning over and kissing his swollen eye. He echoed her smile as she ascended back up the steps.

Buffy turned over in her sleep, twitching slightly as the beginning of a nightmare invaded her mind. She whimpered, stilling instantly as her cheek found the cool stone by her pillow. The images in her mind changed, warped until she was staring into piercing blue eyes."Spike" she mumbled, smiling widely. It was the best night of sleep she ever had.


End file.
